elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PAGENAME/Archive 01
Template edits could you take a look at http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Locations#Word_Wall_Locations the majority on most WAS the fixed template, having trouble even updating most with the new format man :/ Take a look you'll see what i mean, issues putting in the new template too.. perhaps revert till before the 13th? but create a redirect to the older standard from the search? sorry for any trouble Silozero (talk) 15:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC) In Reply Thanks for the encouragement, DLanyon! Doing the item pages can be quite tedious sometimes, but in a way it's fun, too. And in the long run, rewarding. It's great when someone comments in the way you did, because it boosts my enthusiasm about continuing the project. P.S.- any comments on my perk page edits? I went through the Smithing perks, and am interested in hearing what others think. I know one person grabbed at one of the pages and voted for its speedy deletion, so that was a bit of a downer, but what about you? I effectively did what I've been doing with item pages (and sometimes that means overwriting a smushed paragraph of semi-relevant babble that existed on a page with the same name). -ekulylnam. (talk) 12:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Improved Versions Hi, Uh.. yeah I might get around to that. It will take me quite some time to finish standardising all the weapon/armor pages; when I finish I might start on that. That will take deeper (research?); there are what... four levels of improvement? Thanks for the heads-up, though. I hadn't actually thought about that. The trick will be juggling all the random people trying to change details on the base pages (everyone seems to think that if they see a higher damage, it means I was wrong) and finishing the ones that have been overlooked or not reached yet (iron, glass, daedric, etc - and yeah, the glass ones currently existing do not quite follow my formula, so i'll need to look them over). Lots of work ahead =P Thanks for the comment though :) -ekulylnam. (talk) 10:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Weapon Page Template Thanks for that, DLanyon. I didn't actually realise that about the bold first reference when I edited the Elven Bow page. I have been using my template (with the item bolded at the start) ever since I learned that. Glad you spotted that; I might need to check through all the Elven items. -ekulylnam. (talk) 08:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi DLanyon, how you doin. Just a heads up - I saw you added the page for North Skybound Watch - I guess you used the default locations template, but we now have lots of location specific templates for forts, ruins, etc. I think North Skybound Watch is a tomb/ruin so you can always use this one (Template:Skyrim_Tomb) if that helps! Jimeee (talk) 15:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Jimeee Hi. the caves one is Template:Caves. It should work but i'll check it out. Also, I'll be adding more location templates so eveything will have it's place soon - if in doubt just use the default and i'll fix it later. Weapon Boxes Hi DLanyon, When I saw your name attached to the edit, I was rather hesitant to remove it. I see what you are doing, but I think it crams too much information into a little box and squishes the picture into a tiny space, making it harder to see. You can run the idea by Timeoin I guess (and if you do, or have, it'd be great if you tell me what he says), but I find that it makes the pages less enjoyable. Those boxes are great for characters and locations! But I don't like the idea of using them for armor or weapon pages. Also, I want to mention that if you had put the template (complete with all the materials and everything) on EVERY weapon/armor page, I would not have edited it out. The idea of one or two pages having it (and someone expecting me to apply a template I dislike) is annoying. Again, I don't hate the idea, but I think it clutters the weapon/armor pages. There is more room on those for information to be spread out, and that way the users can see a full-size picture on the side as well. Characters and locations are different. Especially locations (I like the way they lay it out on the Guild Wars wiki, such as here). Thanks, -ekulylnam. (talk) 01:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh, sure I'll work on the Scaled and Plate armor pages now. I haven't done much recently other than watch the pages I've edited/created, so I should push forward again. I've just had other things to do. Cheers. -ekulylnam. (talk) 02:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Questsion About Hides and Pelts Thats actually a fairly good question! To answer it, I suggest doing the following: Have them all listed on the Tanning Rack page (which right now has hardly any information on it). (I.e. list the different amounts, i.e. Bear Pelt = x leather, etc). I would also suggest making a page called Tanning, and list the detailed information about each of the different types there. Tanning is the correct name for the process by which Pelts and Hides become leather (both in-universe and out) so that is where redirects for Pelts and Hides should be directed towards. I dont see the harm in having more pages for the varying types, too, either (in fact, if written well, it would be beneficial). My only request with that would be that any of those pages have on them , so that they would link to that main page. If they also listed various animals that drop them, those individual pages would be very good pages indeed :) Hopefully, that answers your question! Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 11:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : No problem! I'm glad that I could help :) And wikis are way more fun when more people get involved in making it awesome :D Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 12:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi There Yeah, I think that perhaps we should include the map section on each template for consistancy. Originally I omitted it for minor locations, but it's prolly better to have them in all the locations. Templates update Hi There Yeah, I think that perhaps we should include the map section on each template for consistancy. Originally I omitted it for minor locations, but it's prolly better to have them in all the locations. As for the other parts - I roughly followed the default template but ommited parts that didn't fit certain templates (like enemies in towns etc) so doing this some of the ordering has been mixed up slightly. So I agree that we need to make them so they line up somewhat. We need consistancy with the labels, so lets say we agree on the following default order - but then remove certain fields for things like "Landmarks" that dont really need a sublocation or characters label. *Image *Map *Hold *Location - Directions, like east of Winterhold. *Type - Mine, Cave etc *Sublocations *Quests *Characters or Occupants (which do you think works better as I have used both) *Enemies *RefID *BaseID - not sure if this applies to locations - do you know about these? Jimeee (talk) 12:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) About weapons and armors Oh yeah, another thing - I saw you had some edits to weapons/armors reverted bacause they used the templates. I was speaking to Dayvid about this and we agree that infoboxes on these pages are pretty much a standatd anyway and that all these pages should have them. I will continue to add the weapon and armor templates anyway, so feel free to do so also - and if there is any problems I suggest we contact an admin or Timeion to get it sorted out. Jimeee (talk) 16:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Leather page Hey, Yeah I get bothered by the wireframe tables on the grey background. And when I looked at the code I saw that that was a mess too. I cleaned up what I could, but if there was anything I missed feel free to fix it (of course). Hmm, someone is going around creating weapon pages with that template thing of yours. Nordic ones. Once again, I don't know whether we should swap to using it everywhere (whee, mass-reformatting spree...) or whether I should edit/integrate them into the page. Did you ask Timeoin about it? -ekulylnam. (talk) 19:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it looks great - we should add these to other templates, i'll try to update some of the other templates and remove the ID fields as we don't need them. Thanks! Jimeee (talk) 09:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates update Hi again. I have updated the templates so it should be more consistent now. Most categories are built into the templates, but some are not - so if you are editing pages can you please add what hold the location is located in. I have already created the categories, so just pick the relevant one. You can see what I mean on this page I made: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Skyrim:_Locations_by_Hold Also i'm making a small edit to the templates so that you dont need to add the link tags the "Hold" field - just type in "Whiterun Hold" and the template will make it a link automatically.Jimeee (talk) 13:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) New Template box One issue with the template box is that it stops us from editing in visual mode. I use visual mode for rearranging tables and checking links/proofreading. Now it's not so easy. Just thought I'd let you know. -ekulylnam. (talk) 20:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : It's not a huge issue, and I mostly find it when proofreading (in other words, much of my editing works fine in source mode). Another thing, though - why do the tables have dividing/subject lines under Damage and Value but not under Weight? You/they might like to look into that. -ekulylnam. (talk) 21:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Categories I am a little bit confused as to what you mean by broken? Do you mean that they show categories that dont exist with the same colour as existing categories do? Or do you mean that the categories can only be added via the right hand side of the edit window? (Or via using Category:Category name? . I just made a test edit of the categories (random page: this edit here, and it seems to work find for me?) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 07:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : I'm afraid that I am now more confused than before. I don't see the option to add categories in that manner, unfortunately. (They removed that a while ago). I agree with you though, that it is definitely a pain doing things that way :( Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 08:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Ahh, I see you online now :) Say hi when you see the message :) Um ... Ah, I see the categories list now. Hold up, I'm going to try and add a category to a page via that option Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 08:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) weapon and armor template Yeah but when i made the template i intentionally didn't have weight underlined as there is no tool tip associated with it. Damage and value have hover text when you hover over them but weight didn't need a hover text so it was not underlined Jimeee (talk) 21:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Greetings and thanks for the welcome. We have only been active with Wikis for a few months, mostly with Fallout Wikis. We still have a lot to learn though, and certainly do appreciate all the guidance we can get. As for cleaning up some pages, we will help when we can, but we can't spend hours and hours a day doing so, (when would we play Skyrim or Oblivion?).DarthOrc (talk) 08:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC)DarthOrc Categories Um... sorry about that. Yes, we are not using the "Skyrim" category for everything anymore. It was originally designed to designate anything relating to Skyrim, before the game itself was out (i.e. weapons, armor, known quests and characters, etc, however, it is now largely unneeded. Its only real use now is as an overarching category for the pages and categories of Skyrim. Some of the "main" pages, such as Armor (Skyrim) should probably remain in this category (and Enchanting, etc), but individual characters and such should not (at least, in my opinion). Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 03:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : Heh. Just so you know... you arent doing anything "wrong". We're currently undergoing a bit of a transition right now (due to the large numbers of new editors we have on here, due to a brand new game being out now, etc), so some categories are being created, some are being removed, and its all a bit random right now. We're (for the most part) getting it sorted out, but yeah - sorry about this. (Also, a lot of the time, I'm not even aware of all the changes, since theres something in the order of 3-4,000 changes daily made on the wiki :) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 03:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi DLanyon. I looked at your proposed layout. There's only one item I would change. I personally think the enemies need to be dead before collecting loot, so I propose putting the "Notable Loot" section after the "Enemies" section. I have edited my proposed template (Random Mine) to more closely coincide with yours (except for the one change), if you would like to take a look at it. GramsJ (talk) 07:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) G'Day Again! Just letting you know that I appreciate the work that you and the other editors have been doing on the wiki of late. Oh, and this is edit number 19998 for me :D Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 13:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories As of this moment, I'm trying to add the most specific category possible for an image, along with the appropriate copyright templates. You can see a list of specific sub-categories at Category:Skyrim: Images or on my user page. If you're sure where an image should go, just put it in Skyrim: Images, and we can sort through it later. :) --— Radical D (bother \ 15:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, yeah it looks great and good for unformity. The next battle is ensuring everyone follows it! Jimeee (talk) 19:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Books Ahh, thank you for the response regarding Barenziah. I discovered where the problem lies. On Tim's Things To Do | Wanted Pages, he lists the book as The Real Barenziah, v2. That is the page I started to work on. That is also the title of the book in the game. The name of the wiki page you referred me to is The Real Barenziah, Book II. My question at this point is this: is the difference in how the volumes are addressed on the wiki intentional, or is it just a "whoopsie"? In my opinion, I think the wiki should stay true to the book titles used in the game; otherwise, the user will find it harder to locate specific wiki pages. Thoughts? GramsJ (talk) 06:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Add Category button Well template pages normally do not have a category button at the bottom. It's to keep template categories and page categories. I'm assuming you want pages that use a template to be added to a particular category, correct? The general convention to do that is to add a ' tag around the category. Ex: Category:Towns This prevents the template itself from being added to the category. Are template pages the only places you are running into this problem? 14:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Template:Skyrim Tomb Hey man, something weird is going on with the tombs templates. Have they been re-done? I made an edit but I saw you also made an edit earlier so i'm not sure what way we're doing it. Jimeee (talk) 23:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) NPC Templates I understand that and think it's a great idea, personally. We need to have more consistency with our wiki articles, for sure. I removed it, however, because it was showing up above templates on articles, which looked funky. I tried moving the quote above the infobox, so it appeared at the top of pages, but it still made it look odd and misplaced. Take Faralda for example. Eventually, once I finish setting up this, that line will be automatically added to character pages upon creation, using the Template:Create article/character/Skyrim. I hope this makes sense and you're not offended. I know we can come up with a way to make everything work out smoothly. --— Radical D (bother \ 02:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Locations Nav Hi there I saw your Navigation template for Location pages - are we adding this to all location pages now? Also in the nav I see the links to the Holds - I think it might be a good idea to link them directly to the related "locations by hold" page - i.e: "Skyrim: Eastmarch Locations" instead of the standard Holds page. What do you think? Jimeee (talk) 14:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi again I really like the location navigation idea so I made a small edit to the nav template with the paddings and colours and it looks good - check it out - If you don't like it we can just change it back: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Gloomreach The question is do we go ahead and start adding it to the location pages? What does timeion think about it? Jimeee (talk) 15:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool, you don't mind the slight redesign I made though? Also I left a message on Timeoins talk about your other templates btw Jimeee (talk) 15:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Quest Template Is it cool to start rolling out the template to quest pages yet? Don't want to do a bunch that end up needing deleteing =p Silozero (talk) 08:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) New template? Hey man, do you know if Deyvid is implementing this new locations template that we can see here http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Template:SkyrimLocations. I have noticed it on a few pages. It seems to be coded differently so that it has all the fields, but only will include the ones filled in on the output side. Also it seems to be missing the "Location" field which is on all other location templates too. Jimeee (talk) 10:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it does have the refID etc, but if you test it out in a page it wont use the field if the refID is left blank - like here: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Palace It also seems to break the images and maps as you need to add the file: thing which is a major pain. No word for anyone yet. Jimeee (talk) 13:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. Im at work so I cant get IRC :( I added a few more icons to the castles in Skyrim btw: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Palace_of_the_Kings Jimeee (talk) 13:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey there! I left a message on Jimeee's talk page that I think can answer both of your questions :) --— Radical D (bother \ 13:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Header text Hey there. I checked out both your Talk page & Deyvid Petteys', who had made the edit to the NPC template I referenced. (Then I saw you meant the Quests Template's Talk page, but hadn't made the post yet. Oh well.) It's now evident to me that that text is being used across several templates, & the NPC template was an exception, so my bad for removing it. However, there are some (small) improvements to the text that I'll take the opportunity to field here rather than simply implement. Please let me know what you think. : *Remove the blank line right above it, as it creates an awkward-looking empty space between the primary page header and the link, which I can't imagine is intentional. ' is a quest available in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: *Link 'quest' to the Quest page (I know it's a disambig page, but all the other quests pages are game-specific, & are just lists—they don't actually break down what a quest is). *Italicize 'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'. I would apply all of these to the Ingredients template as well, although in the case of linking 'ingredients', it doesn't even have a general page as good as the quests disambig, so I'd just unlink it (seeing as Ingredients (Skyrim) is already linked in the line directly above it). Thanks for your time. Knives182 (talk) 10:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, so I made those tweaks to the ingredients page, but I can't seem to get rid of that pesky empty space below the page header. There's no blank line in the code to remove...that's about as far as my expertise goes. Maybe you'll have better luck? Knives182 (talk) 13:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yup Yes - Today I plan on tweaking the all the location ones to get them in line the the NPC ones. Once that's been done its back to categorising EVERYTHING!!! Jimeee (talk) 13:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, im at work so I cant IRC. Are there any problems with the location templates I don't know of? : Jimeee (talk) 13:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the update! Jimeee (talk) 15:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Preloads Hey DLanyon, that looks a lot better. I fixed one of the onlyincludes that was showing up on the pages, and if you want you could make the cells on the lefthand side show something besides the regular parameter, like instead of "prereq" it could say "Prerequisites". Cook Me Plox 20:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Vote Hello there! Your opinion is requested at Forum:CT:Categorization of the wiki. Love to hear from ya! :) --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 12:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Categories I read your commment on the forum. I wouldn't say its over-simplification, we are not getting rid of the Location or Skyrim: Locations category. Instead it's a heirarchy shift. Like in your example the user would only need to click on Skyrim: Ruins and if what they are looking for is not there they click on Skyrim: Locations on the Ruins cat page and they get a nice ordered list of all the sub-cats for locations. Just look at Category:Skyrim: Locations - 700+ pages. It's a nightname to browse though all that - and no normal user would realistically sift through it all to look for 1 page. Jimeee (talk) 19:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) IRC absence Hey DLanyon - I just saw your nickname expire on IRC! :( Just wondering if you're still around, and still want to be here. If you are, and you do, please head to IRC and re-register for me! :D 11:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC)